


Dreaming Summer

by Raachi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna-centric, Gen, POV Anna, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna incontra Olaf e riflette.<br/><i>"«Io sono Olaf e amo i caldi abbracci!» si è presentato e per un attimo sei stata trasporta indietro nel tempo, a quel lontano giorno d’inverno in cui tu ed Elsa eravate insieme, nessuna porta a separarvi, nessun silenzio tra voi ma tante risate. Non hai che brandelli di ricordi, ma il divertimento e l’affetto che vi univa non erano stati intaccati dal tempo."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Cronologicamente questo missing moment introspetivo si colloca quando Anna, Olaf, Kristoff e Sven sono in viaggio verso il castello di Elsa.

È basso – non ti arriva neanche alla vita, bianco e freddo. Ti guarda con quegli occhietti vispi e quel dentone non fa che renderlo ancora più simpatico.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato quale potesse essere il suo desiderio più grande: il calore del sole, l’estate che vuoi riportare nel regno. Un pupazzo di neve che sogna l’estate sembra tanto una battuta divertente, ma ti suona più come di pessimo gusto, un po’ acre ed amara.  
  
Ma Olaf è così ingenuo che nonostante non sappia cosa sia, l’adora incondizionatamente. Non sa che, nonostante il freddo del suo corpicino, nulla può contro il calore del sole. _Non sa che il primo contatto con il suo sogno sarà anche l’ultimo._  
  
«Io sono Olaf e amo i caldi abbracci!» si è presentato e per un attimo sei stata trasporta indietro nel tempo, a quel lontano giorno d’inverno in cui tu ed Elsa eravate insieme, nessuna porta a separarvi, nessun silenzio tra voi ma tante risate. Non hai che brandelli di ricordi, ma il divertimento e l’affetto che vi univa non erano stati intaccati dal tempo.  
  
E adesso che ti cammina affianco, che guida te e i tuoi compagni di ventura verso la meta, lo senti ridere e parlare con quel tono di voce che, sì, un po’ ricorda te.  
  
Sai bene che non è _solo_ per Arendelle che sei partita di corsa, lasciando il tuo principe a rassicurare il popolo. Non è per il regno che hai sfidato la tempesta, spronando il cavallo al galoppo nonostante il gelo bruciasse sulla pelle. Dovrai chiedere perdono a tutti per questo tuo egoismo: sei una principessa ed hai delle responsabilità, ma non potevi ignorare il tuo cuore.  
  
_Ma davvero è così sbagliato rivolere indietro una sorella?_  
  
«Scommetto che è la persona più carina, gentile e affettuosa del mondo!» dice tutt’un tratto e quasi scoppi a ridere per l’ingenuità di quel tuo nuovo amico. Qualcosa però ti ferma. Quelle parole ti fanno riflettere.  
  
Cosa sai, in fondo, di Elsa? La conosci davvero?  
  
_Che stupida!_ Tu credi di conoscerla quando non avete trascorso che cinque anni insieme, pochi per riuscire a ricordarli bene. Vi hanno separate che eravate ancora bambine, quando l’unica cosa importante per te erano ancora i giochi, e soltanto attraverso le domande alla mamma e quel che resta dei ricordi sei riuscita a farti un’idea, una mera fantasia che non può darti alcuna certezza.  
  
Puoi dire di conoscere la porta della sua camera – questo sì. Riusciresti persino a descriverla fino alla più piccola intarsiatura del legno che percorrevi con le dita aspettando invano che venisse aperta, senza dimenticare quell’angolino appena appena scheggiato dalle tue corte unghie per la frustrazione, e la maniglia che afferravi e abbassavi con forza – ti appendevi letteralmente ad essa ed era curioso il fatto che non si fosse mai rotta. Sostavi lì davanti, la chiamavi a gran voce fino a quando non veniva a sgridarti la mamma o fino a quando non ti cacciava via la stessa Elsa. Poi, smise di farlo e una piccola speranza si era riaccesa in te, se non che quella porta continuava a rimanere chiusa.  
  
E poi… poi eri semplicemente diventata grande e tutt’a un tratto matura. Se Elsa non ti voleva, perché affannarsi in quell’impresa? Perché coltivare un’illusoria speranza? _Adesso basta, Anna!_ , ti sei detta e da quel momento non hai più bussato.  
  
Fino a quando… No, non importa. E, anche in quell’occasione, l’unico tuo conforto fu quella dannata porta. Eppure… in qualche modo eri riuscita a sentirla vicina, ma forse era soltanto l’ennesima illusione dovuta al lutto.  
  
Ma rimaneva immutato il legame che vi univa, un legame che non potevi ridurre al solo sangue. Esso era più una connessione di anime, un sottile ed invisibile filo che vi legava reciprocamente. Per questo non potevi far finta di niente, non potevi abbandonarla a se stessa _nonostante lei ti avesse tagliata fuori dalla sua vita per ben tredici anni._  
  
Per questo lo stavi facendo: le avresti aperto il tuo cuore, accogliendola in un caldo abbraccio – proprio come quelli che piacciono tanto ad Olaf. L’avresti stretta a te forte forte, come desideravi fare da sempre.  
  
E non esisteva alcuna motivazione, alcun pretesto, se non l’amore incondizionato di una sorella. Perché nonostante tutto, nulla poteva mutare il fatto che durante quei lunghissimi anni l’avessi pazientemente aspettata. Perché anche se non bussavi più alla sua porta, se non la chiamavi più per invitarla a giocare, rallentavi comunque quando passavi – o meglio, correvi – per quel corridoio, e tanta era la voglia di rivolgerle anche un semplice saluto che alzavi la mano in un cenno con un piccolo e mesto sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
E capisci che Olaf in fondo ha ragione. Te ne sei accorta, no? Hai capito chi hai davanti.  
  
Non un pupazzo di neve, no. Hai una parte di Elsa, quella più nascosta, quella più _vera_. Perché Olaf te l’ha detto chiaramente chi gli ha dato vita, mettendoti in mano quella speranza che avevi accantonato per anni ma che sempre era rimasta viva.  
  
Ed è così che guardando lui, riesci a scorgere anche te stessa: Anna vista dagli occhi di Elsa, perché – in fondo – l’hai sempre saputo che lei ascoltava. Non rispondeva, ti cacciava via, ma ascoltava.  
  
Per questo, Olaf non rappresenta null’altro che l’urlo disperato di Elsa. Quello che aveva sempre represso, ma che adesso si palesava in tutta la sua drammaticità. Era la materializzazione dei suoi ricordi, della sua nostalgia, dei suoi sogni – sì, anche del suo volerti bene.  
  
_Anche io te ne voglio, Elsa. Aspettami. Sto arrivando._


End file.
